Pokemon Platinum
by SoulfulGinger17
Summary: In this novelization of the game, Lucas Diamond is thrown into an adventure the likes of which he has never even dreamed of. With the aid of Leif, his trusty Turtwig, Lucas travels throughout the Sinnoh Region to conquer the Pokemon League, as well as stop the evil Team Galactic's plans for world domination.
1. Welcome to the World of Pokemon!

_So, I've been watching Chuggaaconroy's Let's Play of Pokémon Platinum and from there, I decided to write my own novelization of my second-favorite game in the series (#1 being Colosseum). I know, what a great thought process. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little thing as well as I hopefully will._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to the World of Pokémon**

* * *

""Pokémon are by our side, always. I hope you will understand the meaning of those words." That was the comment made by Professor Rowan, who has returned to Sinnoh from the Kanto region." said the program's narrator. Lucas Diamond, a young man with light gray hair and matching eyes, watched on with interest. Lucas was tall for his age, wearing a red shirt and black jeans.

"That concludes our special program, "Let's Ask Professor Rowan!" brought to you by Jubilife TV on Nationwide Net," the TV continued, before Lucas switched it off.

"Finally, it's over," he muttered as he got up and stretched out his legs. He was glad he caught the episode, but he had no idea that it would be an hour long with little commercials. He shook out his left leg, trying to get some feeling back into it when suddenly, an orange flash came up into his room and crashed into him.

"Ah!" Lucas yelped as he fell down on his back as the flash took the form of a boy with bright yellow hair that was around his age, fourteen, wearing an orange-and-white striped shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers and a big green scarf. This was his life-long next-door neighbor and best friend, Barry Berlitz.

"Lucas, there you are!" Barry said with his usual aplomb as Lucas slowly got up. "Did you see the TV? Tch, of _course_ you did, duh! Professor Rowan is that guy who studies Pokémon, right? So he must have lots and lots of them. So if we ask him, maybe he'll give us some, you feeling me?" Barry, as usual, was talking at approximately one mile per minute and as usual, Lucas was barely able to get the gist of what he was babbling about.

" _Yeah, I felt you just now, B,"_ Lucas internally remarked. What he said aloud though was, "Barry, Rowan's lab is in Sandgem, across Route 201, remember? Even if we took our bikes, it'll take a couple hours, at least, to get there." He said this all as calmly as he could, wondering exactly how someone as calm as himself could be friends with a guy like Barry for as long as they had been.

Barry rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously, trying to focusing on something else. "Oh hey, is that your new PC?" he asked, pointing at a blue laptop. Lucas nodded with a smirk. It took a large combination of money from allowances, various odd jobs he did around town, and mostly from his recent birthday, but Lucas had managed to order a new PC, a brand-new GigaTech 1450. The best part about it was that it was portable, meaning it could be used anywhere.

"That is so cool, dude! Now, what was I talking about?" Barry asked, putting a finger to his chin. Lucas sighed and face-palmed at his friend's short attention span. "Oh yeah!" the blond shouted, pounding a fist into an open palm, making Lucas jump. "We're gonna see Professor Rowan and get some Pokémon! Get your bike, and I'll see you outside! And if you keep me waiting, I'll fine you ten million dollars!" At that, Barry sped out of Lucas's room.

Lucas shook his head, deciding that it was pointless to argue. Once Barry got an idea in his head, it was harder than can be to talk him out of it, as Lucas was all too aware. "Might as well make sure he doesn't get into any trouble," Lucas said as he went to put on his gray shoes and his new blue coat that his mother got for his birthday. He threw a white scarf around his neck and walked out of his room. He also mentally noted to talk to Barry about that whole "fining" nonsense he had been developing lately.

As he walked down the steps, he wondered if he really would get a Pokémon. Not like Pearl, the family's Purugly, but a genuine Pokémon of his own, like a real Trainer, like his mother. Back in the day, Lucas's mother, Johanna was a world-famous Coordinator who had traveled all across Sinnoh, and even places like Johto and Hoenn and even Kalos and Unova, on the other side of the world. He'd heard of people younger than him who had left their homes and become great Pokémon Trainers. Lucas wondered if he'd ever be like them. Lucas sighed as he shook himself of those thoughts. The odds of him ever leaving Twinleaf Town were slim at best, and besides, he was just a shy kid from the middle of nowhere who couldn't even get his best friend to listen to a word he said, not some great Trainer like the ones he read about. There was probably not a Pokemon in the whole world who'd want to be partners with him. He'd never amount to anything. Lucas frowned at this realization.

"Lucas?" called the voice of his mother. She was a beautiful woman with blue hair, wearing a navy-and-white dress. "Honey, Barry just left and he seemed like he was in a hurry."

"Barry's always in a hurry," Lucas replied as he continued walking, hoping his mother wouldn't notice his expression. Unfortunately for him, she did.

"Lucas, is everything alright?" Johanna asked, her voice full of concern for her son.

"It's nothing, Mom, really," Lucas lied, not wanting to burden her with his miserable mood. Whether she knew he was lying, she didn't say. Johanna instead grabbed him in a tight hug. This made Lucas smile somewhat.

"Well, if you're sure," she said as they broke up the hug, "Just remember, if you have a problem, talk to me, okay? There's no need to try and act all macho in front of your mother."

"Okay, Mom, I will," Lucas promised. Whether it was sincere or not, even he didn't know. "Anyway, Barry's roped me into going to Sandgem Town to visit Professor Rowan, so can I go? I swear, I'll be back before dusk."

Johanna chuckled. "Barry already asked, and I said yes. But remember, stay away from the tall grass. Wild Pokémon are usually there, and you don't have your own to protect you. I'd hate to think what would happen if you or Barry got hurt."

"I will, Mom," Lucas nodded. He then turned to a big furry cat Pokémon sitting on the sofa and patted her head. "See you later, Pearl," he said to the Purugly, who lightly meowed in return. Lucas exited his house and opened up his garage to get his bike, when Barry suddenly zoomed over next to him on his bike, startling the boy.

"Stop doing that!" Lucas shouted to his friend, using his hands to emphasize his point. Barry only laughed in response.

"C'mon, man, lighten up," Barry insisted. "You're always so serious. What, is it that time of the month already?" He laughed even as Lucas took a light swing to his arm. Lucas rolled his eyes at Barry's antics, trying to hide the smile that was coming on and failing. There really was no staying mad at Barry, he was just too bright and happy.

The duo started riding their bikes through Twinleaf Town, the afternoon's sun shining well above their heads and the crisp late-winter wind brushing against their faces as they went through the town.

"Hey, Lucas," Barry called.

"Yeah?" the other boy asked.

"Race ya to Route 201!" he shouted as he pedaled faster, leaving a bewildered Lucas behind. "If you lose, I'm fining you 10 million dollars!"

Lucas grumbled about unfair head starts as he started pedaling faster as well. After a few minutes, he arrived at the town limits, where Route 201 began and Barry was waiting with a cocky grin on his face.

"Looks like I owe you that ten mil," Lucas sighed as he pulled up to Barry, who only waved it off.

"Nah, I was just messing with you," Barry said. "Besides, I about you have ten cents on you, let alone ten million bucks."

"Hey, I'll have you know I always keep about 10 bucks on me at all times, just in case I need to use a phone or take the bus or something," Lucas insisted, patting at his back pocket, where his wallet was. "And speaking of, why didn't we just take the bus instead of our bikes?"

Barry stammered, "Well, uh… Because, uh, well because, well… Uh… Shut up, Lucas!" Lucas snickered at Barry's flustered reaction as the two continued to pedal.

After a few minutes, the duo came across a problem: Almost the whole path in front of them was covered in tall grass.

"Hey, B," Lucas asked, "what now? We're not allowed to go in the tall grass without any Pokémon. Our Moms said so."

Barry scoffed. "Man, don't be such a goody two-shoes. What's life without a little risk? Besides, the worst out here is like, a Nidoran, but they almost never show up around this time of day. So don't get your panties in a twist."

Lucas stammered out a reply, which Barry ignored. "Just trust me on this one, L. I have a foolproof idea on how to get by any wild Pokémon around here."

Lucas sighed when he heard "foolproof idea", words that experience taught him only meant "even more trouble" when they came from Barry's mouth. _"Here lies Lucas Diamond; a fool who died listening to a bigger fool."_ he mentally snarked as Barry continued to speak.

"When a Pokémon jumps out of the tall grass, we'll just scoot over to the next patch, no problem." Lucas opened his mouth to point out the several holes he found in this plan when Barry began speeding off into the grass. Lucas shook his head as he started pedaling past the grass, going slower than Barry to avoid any attention.

Suddenly, Barry screamed. "Barry!" Lucas shouted as he bolted towards his friend, who was in the middle of trying to avoid a few angry Starlies he had nearly run over. The gray birds pecked at his hands, which were protecting his head and face, making him cry out in pain. Lucas just stood there, horrified. He wanted to help his best friend, but for some reason, he couldn't move. It was as if his fear had paralyzed him.

"Ow! Ow!" Barry yelped. "Lucas, help me!" This got the red-capped boy's attention, snapping him out of whatever funk he was in.

"Barry!" he cried out, getting the Starlies' attention. Before they could attack him next, a burst of bubbles hit the Starling Pokémon.

"Gwyn, use Bubble on them again!" commanded the voice of a young girl. Lucas heard a confirming chirp before another stream of bubbles hit the Starlies, hitting one of them in the eye. The three Pokémon apparently decided to abandon their revenge and proceeded to fly off, the one Starly who was hit in the eye straggling behind his brothers.

Lucas sighed as he went to check on Barry when he came face-to-face with a blue-haired girl wearing a red coat-dress-thing that Lucas had never seen before and pink boots. On her head was a white knit cap with a pink PokeBall in the middle.

"Hey, are you and your friend okay?" she asked, looking him up-and-down to make sure he was alright. The Pokémon next to her, a blue-and-white penguin known as a Piplup, chirped in concern as well.

"Oh, um, I'm just fine," Lucas replied. "Not too sure about Barry, though." The two looked over to Barry was rubbing his injured hands, which were thankfully not bleeding too badly. Barry's eyes widened when saw the girl.

"Hey, don't worry about me, I'm just fine," he assured, stepping closer to the girl. "By the way, my name's Barry, what's your name, do come here often, is that dress new, how long have you had that Piplup and by any chance do you have a boyfriend?" Barry spoke even faster than normal, making both Lucas and their new friend tilt their heads.

"I'm sorry, what?" the confused girl asked. Lucas and the Piplup sighed, seeing where this was going. He was about to speak up when the bellowing voice of an older gentleman made itself known as he ran to the three teenagers.

"Dawn, are you okay?" the man asked. Lucas was taken aback at the man he saw. He was quite tall and large with spikey white hair with a white beard and looked at least sixty. He wore a brown longcoat over a white shirt and blue vest with a brown tie along with black slacks and brown shoes and had a briefcase in his hand.

" _It's the man from the TV,"_ Lucas realized. _"That's Professor Rowan!"_ Judging by the look on Barry's face, Lucas could tell he also figured it out.

"Now, what is the meaning of this?" Professor Rowan sternly asked the two boys.

Lucas began stuttering out a response, but clammed up under Rowan's harsh gaze.

"Um, Mr. Prof. Rowan, sir," Barry meekly began, "it was all my fault. I rushed right into the tall grass, thinking I could get away from the Pokémon, even though Lucas warned me not to. Please don't be mad at him." Lucas gave his friend a confused look while Barry gave him a reassuring one.

"Oh no, you mistake me," Prof. Rowan replied, his look softening some. "I'm not mad at anyone, son. I was just concerned. You boys could have been seriously hurt." He took a look at Barry's peck wounds and told Dawn to get the gauze out from her bag. Dawn nodded and began to work on Barry's hands, making the usually hyper and energetic boy uncharacteristically shy.

While this was going on, Prof. Rowan turned to Lucas. "Now then, Lucas was it?" Lucas nodded. "What were you two doing out here anyway?"

"Well, Professor, my friend Barry and I, well, we were on our way from Twinleaf Town to your lab," Lucas explained. "Barry thought that well, you might give us a Pokémon of our own." He and Barry looked down guiltily. Rowan turned away and walked a few inches, pinching the bridge of his nose. Dawn didn't say or do anything, but it was clear she just as annoyed, as was her Piplup. She finished fixing up Barry's hands and walked to her mentor.

"Um, Professor?" she asked.

"They went into the tall grass because they wanted Pokémon…" Rowan sighed, looking ready to bang his head against a wall.

" _Hey, what's with this "They" crap?"_ Lucas mentally asked, annoyed at the man's implication. _"It was all Barry's idea. I just wanted to stay in my room and look up stuff on my laptop."_

"Well, what do we do, Professor?" Dawn asked. "Should we give them a Pokémon?'

"Well, their lives would certainly change forever if I _was_ to give them a Pokémon," Rowan admitted, getting Barry to grin widely, which the Pokémon Professor caught.

" _However_ ," he sternly continued, giving Barry a look, "I'm not sure if they're ready for one." This made Lucas and Barry gasp. Lucas had a feeling something like this would happen, but he still felt upset, especially after seeing Barry's dejected face. Lucas could see just how much this meant to his friend, so he decided to speak up.

"Wait, Prof. Rowan!" Lucas said aloud, getting the old man's attention. "At least let Barry have his Pokémon! Going to meet you was his idea, after all. And besides, after I froze up like that in front of those Starlies, I don't think I deserve one."

This made Rowan raise an eyebrow while Dawn gasped and Barry practically jumped out of his skin.

"Dude, don't beat yourself up over that!" Barry insisted. "Honestly, L, I'm fine!" Barry even poked at the gauze around his hand and yelped in pain. "Uh, ignore that," he mumbled. "Anyway, you should give Lucas the Pokémon, sir. He tried to warn me, but I wouldn't listen! He shouldn't be punished because of me." Lucas was shocked at this. For as long as he had known Barry, all the blond ever wanted was a Pokemon of his own, and now he was ready to throw away his chance for one to make sure Lucas got one instead. The boy in the hat couldn't help but shyly smile at his best friend, who returned it with a wide grin and a thumbs up.

"I mean it, L," he assured. Lucas returned the gesture.

"Your friend is right, Lucas, as strange as it is to say," Rowan nodded. At this, Barry looked indignant, but a quick elbow from Lucas shut him up. "There was nothing wrong with being afraid. If anything, you might've gotten yourself hurt as well, had you jumped in before Dawn and myself arrived. You had no way to protect yourselves, after all, and anyone who tries to visit me coming from Twinleaf should always have a Pokémon on them, just in case." At this, Prof. Rowan set down his briefcase and opened it, revealing a pair of PokéBalls inside along with some papers.

"Wait, does this mean what I think it does?" Barry asked excitedly.

Rowan sighed. "Against my better judgment, yes," he confirmed. "Perhaps these Pokémon will teach you two some responsibility and diligence." At this, Dawn gasped.

"But, Professor Rowan, are you sure about this?" she asked. "Those Pokémon were hard to find, I'm not sure if we can replace them."

Rowan shook his head. "Dawn, as a Professor-in-training, you should know that we exist alongside Pokémon, side-by-side, and that everyone should have the chance to meet one. There is a world out there that should be explored together. For these Pokémon, and these young men, that day is today."

"Professor…" Dawn quietly said as Lucas and Barry took in his words.

"Now then, boys, go ahead and pick a Pokémon," Rowan said.

"Hey, L, why don't you pick first?" Barry suggested.

"Oh, really? Thanks," Lucas smiled.

"Hey, I'm practically a grown-up," he continued, giving Dawn a sly smile, "I have to show some class, y'know."

" _Yeah, you're a real gentleman, B."_ Lucas thought as he rolled his eyes. Lucas eyed the two PokéBalls for a moment before choosing the one on the left. Barry took the one on the right.

"Wow, man, our own Pokémon!" Barry exclaimed. "This is so awesome!" Lucas smiled and nodded before Barry enveloped him into a bear hug.

"Ah! Barry, knock it off!" Lucas exclaimed, trying to pry the other boy off of him. Dawn and Professor Rowan looked on at the scene. Dawn was giggling while Rowan hadn't changed his stern expression at all. Lucas wondered if he ever did.

"Now listen well, boys," he said. "The Pokémon I have entrusted you with are unaware of the outside world. In that regard, they are very much like you. As fellow newcomers to the world, I hope you do well together." As Rowan said this, Lucas could swear he saw a brief smile on the older man's face.

"Hey, c'mon, L," Barry said as he let go of Lucas. "Let's check 'em out!" Lucas nodded as he and Barry pressed the button in the middle of the Balls, making them open and causing a beam of pure white light to shoot out to the ground from them. Everyone watched in awe as the light materialized into a pair of Pokémon.

Lucas's Pokémon was a small green turtle with a twig on its head with a leaf on either side of the twig. It had a brown shell that looked like a seed of some sort on its back and had yellow feet along with a yellow jaw and yellow and black eyes. This was a Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokemon.

"Turtwig!" it greeted happily, though what Lucas heard was _"Hello!"_ making the red-capped boy's eyes widen.

Barry's was around the same height, only it looked like a monkey with red-orange fur and cream skin, a flaming tail, big ears and green eyes in the center of red spots. On the top of its head was a tuft of hair that looked like a small flame. This was Chimchar, the Monkey Pokemon.

"Chimchar!" said the second Pokemon, which Lucas had once more heard as _"Hello!"_

" _I don't get it, how can I understand them?"_ Lucas thought to himself as Turtwig nuzzled his leg.

" _Hey, are you okay?"_ Turtwig asked, concerned about his new partner. At least, Lucas assumed Turtwig was a "his", based on the voice. _"You look like you've seen a ghost or something."_

Lucas looked down and shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine," he told the Grass-Type, hoping no one would hear. The problem with this was that Barry was literally right next to him when he said this.

"Whaddaya mean, "fine"?" Barry asked, getting in Lucas's face. "Don't tell me you're still going emo on me!"

"No, it's not that," Lucas replied as Barry grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "I'll tell you later, okay?" Barry relented and put Lucas down as Rowan coughed, getting the duo's attention.

"Now then, boys," he said, "it's time I went on my way. Now, if you have any questions or problems regarding your Pokemon, feel free to stop by my lab in Sandgem Town. Good day, Lucas, Barry." And at that, Professor Rowan walked to the tall grass and soon disappeared inside of it. A few seconds later, Dawn shook her head as she realized she was behind her mentor.

"Uh oh!" she gasped. She pulled out a PokeBall of her own and pressed the button in the middle. "Gwyn, let's head back," she said as a red beam shot through the button and within seconds wrapped around the Piplup and retracted into the Ball. As she ran to the grass, she turned to Lucas and Barry and waved goodbye.

"It was really nice meeting you!" she said as she ran. "Hope to see you again soon!" And at that, she disappeared into the grass as well.

"Yeah, you too," Barry swooned as Lucas shook his head. Barry then turned to Lucas with glint in his eyes, one that Lucas was all too familiar with.

"Hey, L, I have an idea," Barry said as he and Chimchar backed up a few feet. "It's something I've wanted to do for a very long time, you see."

""What is it", he asked, not expecting a sane response," Lucas sarcastically replied. Barry rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, you're _so_ funny," he mocked. Barry then grinned like a maniac and pointed at his best friend. "Well, here's my own punchline, one I've been waiting years to say: Lucas Diamond, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Lucas's jaw dropped.

"B, have you finally lost what's left of your mind?" Lucas asked. "We have no idea what moves our Pokemon know, if any. We'd be going into this blind!"

"So?" Barry asked, as if Lucas was the one who was crazy. "That's the beauty of it, man! We'll learn as we go, just like all the other Pokemon Trainers!"

" _But we aren't… Oh, forget it!"_ Lucas thought, deciding that the headache from trying to lead this horse to water wasn't worth it. He turned to his Pokemon. "Turtwig, you up to it? I won't make you do anything you don't want to."

Turtwig nodded and jumped towards Barry and Chimchar slightly. _"C'mon, let's get these guys!"_ he said, Lucas again being the only one who seemed to hear. Chimchar nodded and jumped towards Turtwig. Lucas and Barry grinned at this.

"Okay, then," Lucas nodded. "Get ready to cry, Barry! Because me and Turtwig are gonna win!"

"Look who just got all cocky," Barry scoffed teasingly. "Chimchar and I are gonna roast you two!" Chimchar pounded his fist into an open hand, as if to try and emphasize Barry's point. Barry then started running (or dancing, Lucas couldn't tell which) in place, then ordered Chimchar to attack. The Monkey Pokemon nodded and dashed forward, its fingernails glowing and growing.

"Turtwig, defend yourself!" Lucas called. Turtwig nodded, and retreated inside his shell. Chimchar's Scratch attack did nothing but lightly hint the shell. Lucas nodded and then ordered a counterattack.

"Turtwig, tackle!" he said, pointing at Chimchar. Turtwig came out of his shell and dashed towards Chimchar headfirst.

"Dodge it!" Barry commanded, clenching a fist. It was impossible however, as Chimchar was directly in front of Turtwig and got sent to the ground about a foot away from the turtle Pokemon.

"What the…?" Barry muttered as Chimchar got off the ground. "Hey, that hurt!" he yelled at Lucas.

" _Last I checked, that's the whole point of a battle, Barry,"_ Lucas thought to himself. "Now, Turtwig, keep it up!" Turtwig dashed forward to attack again, but missed as Chimchar managed to evade it successfully this time. Barry then ordered a Leer attack, which made Turtwig freeze up some, just in time for Chimchar to Scratch him.

"Turtwig!" Lucas cried as his Pokemon was sent back a few feet. "Are you okay?" he asked. Turtwig turned his partner and nodded.

" _Don't worry about me, Lucas,"_ he assured. _"I'm just getting warmed up!"_ Lucas's eyes widened in surprise before shutting and nodding.

"Alright, if you say so," he relented. "Now, Tackle him again!" Turtwig complied, and the attack connected, this time sending Chimchar flying a few feet before landing. Lucas and Turtwig winced while Barry rushed over to his partner to make sure he was okay.

"Oh Barry, I'm so sorry," Lucas apologized. "I had no idea it would hit that hard and-" Lucas was cut off by Barry, as well as Chimchar, who started laughing.

"Don't sweat it, man," Barry shook his head. "We're still going strong. This is when we'll hit our stride, right Chimchar?" Chimchar gave a thumbs up to his partner.

" _You said it, Barry,"_ Lucas heard the Pokémon say. His expression then changed to one of determination. _"Now then, Twiggy, it's time I got_ real _serious!"_

" _Tch, bring it on, Banana Breath!"_ Turtwig taunted. Chimchar and Turtwig then charged at each other for one last attack.

"Chimchar, Scratch!"

"Turtwig, Tackle!"

The two attacks collided, Chimchar's scratching Turtwig's face, while Turtwig his Chimchar dead center in the chest. The two Pokemon backed up a few feet from each other before both collapsed at the same time.

"A tie!?" both boys exclaimed, surprised by the outcome.

"Well, that was a thing," Barry said as he recalled Chimchar into his PokeBall.

"Yeah, what you said," Lucas said as he did the same. He looked at his Ball and smiled.

" _Good job, Turtwig,"_ he said to himself as he put the Ball into his bike's basket. _"Take a nice rest, you earned it."_

"Hey, c'mon, Lucas, let's get home!" Barry called as he got on his bike. "Our Moms are gonna flip if we show up after dark!" Lucas took a look at the setting sun and realized he and Barry were out for longer than it felt like it did. He nodded as he got on his own bike and the two started pedaling towards Twinleaf Town. When they got to the town limits, they saw Johanna along with Barry's mother, Samantha, waiting for them. By the looks on their faces, Lucas could tell that he and Barry were in trouble… again.

"Oh my God, my baby!" Samantha cried as she saw Barry's hands, grabbing him in a tight hug.

"Do you boys know what time it is?" Johanna sternly asked, her hands on her hips. "And why are Barry's hands like that, Lucas? Did you two go into the tall grass after I specifically asked you to not do that?"

"Well, yeah," Lucas admitted. "It's a really funny story, actually." He and Barry then explained the Starly attack, meeting Prof. Rowan and Dawn, getting Turtwig and Chimchar and their first battle, where Barry tried to claim he won.

"No you didn't, you liar," Lucas glared. "It was a draw."

"Hey, I saw Turtwig faint first," Barry claimed. "That means that technically Chimchar won!"

"Oh, that's a load and you know it," Lucas scoffed. "Besides, Chimchar totally fainted first."

"Hey, you wanna make something of it, Diamond?" Barry scowled, raising his fists. "Cause my hands aren't too messed up to beat your ass!"

"Bring it, Blondie!" Lucas frowned as he raised his own fists. "Maybe I can finally knock some sense into you while I'm at it."

"Just try it, loser," Barry scoffed. "Hit me once, and it's a hundred thousand fine for you!"

"How about I fine you a foot up your-"

"Boys!" their mothers scolded. Barry and Lucas meekly put their fists down and apologized.

"Now then, what are we going to do with them, Jo?" Samantha asked.

"Well, Sam, they _did_ ignore my warning and Barry _did_ get hurt," Johanna began, making the two look down in shame. "Not to mention, it is past dark, which they swore they'd be back by. But…"

"But…" Barry and Lucas dumbly repeated.

"But, they were also saved by Prof. Rowan before anything really bad could happen to them," Johanna continued, " _plus_ they did just get their first Pokémon, so… Lucas, no laptop for the rest of the week."

Lucas nodded in understanding. He was grateful that it was Thursday, so he'd only be without it for two days. Part of him suspected his mother knew this.

"And Barry," Samantha added, "I'll talk to your father about what to do with you, but don't assume your off the hook."

"Okay, Mom," Barry sighed.

"Now, let's go home," Johanna said. "It's dinner time." The four then travelled to their houses, where they all said good night.

"Good night, Mrs. Berlitz. Night, Barry," Lucas said.

"You too, L," Barry nodded. "And assuming my Dad does not kill me, I'll see you tomorrow. See you, Mrs. D."

" _Considering he's halfway across the region right now, I'd say you're safe, B."_ Lucas mentally chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow for tea, Sam," Johanna said as she and Lucas turned to their house.

"Of course," Samantha replied. "See you then, Jo." And at that, the Diamonds and Berlitzes went inside their houses.

Inside the Diamond residence, Pearl got off her spot on the sofa to nuzzle Lucas's leg, welcoming him home.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Pearl," he replied, scratching behind her ear, just how she liked.

"Oh Lucas, may I see your Pokémon?" Johanna asked. Lucas nodded and let Turtwig out of his Ball. He looked a little better than a few minutes ago, but he was still beat up some from his battle with Chimchar. One of the leaves on his head's branch was even missing!

" _Hi, Lucas,"_ he greeted. He turned to Johanna and the Purugly in front of him, one looking happy and the other, uneasy.

" _Oh, hi there,"_ he said to Pearl with a smile. The Purugly scoffed.

" _Don't bother me,"_ she replied as she returned to the sofa.

"Oh, come on, Pearl," Lucas called to her. "Don't be like that. He just wants to be friends."

Johanna shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry about her, she'll adjust to him. Now then, let me patch your friend here, while you go eat the dinner I left out for you."

"Okay, Mom," Lucas said as he took off his hat, scarf and jacket, hanging them on the rack near the door.

"Oh, by the way, Lucas," Johanna called as she took out a Potion. "Have you considered a nickname for Turtwig?"

Lucas put a finger to his chin as he thought of several different nicknames, but none of them seemed suitable for his Turtwig. He then took a look at his Pokémon, which was being healed, thinking he could use a nickname from one of the Pokémon's physical attributes. Eventually, he settled on one.

"Leif," Lucas decided. "Like the leaf on his forehead," he explained, pointing to the single leaf on his Pokémon's head branch.

" _Creative name_ ," Pearl deadpanned.

" _Hmm, Leif… I like it!"_ Leif happily said. _"Leif the Turtwig, at your service!"_ He then tackled into Lucas's arms and nuzzled his cheek, as his way of being affectionate. Lucas laughed as he spun Leif around, while Johanna looked on with a warm smile. Even Pearl seemed happy for them.

This morning, Lucas was unsure if he was even worthy of a Pokémon. But now that he and Leif were dancing around the living room, he realized that it didn't matter. Right now, all that mattered was that Leif liked him, and that meant more to him than anything.

* * *

 _And there's the end of the pilot chapter! Sorry if it was a little on the slow side, but hopefully the pace will pick up soon. In the meantime, I hoped you enjoyed this little thing I came up with on the fly. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what should I work on, possible Pokémon for Lucas's team (I already have a few in mind, but if you have a suggestion, I'd be glad to hear it), and all that jazz._

 _Next Time: Now that he has his very own Pokémon, Lucas is unsure what to do now. So, he and Barry decide to go visit Lake Verity, the place where they first met and became friends, where they find Prof. Rowan's assistant, Dawn, who believes a Legendary Pokémon lives there. Also by the lake is the Starly who Dawn's Piplup injured, ready for revenge! While Lucas and Leif battle the Starly, Barry tells Dawn the story of how he and Lucas first met._

 _Next Time on Pokémon Platinum- "The Legend of Lake Verity"!_

* * *

 **Until then, ja ne! See you later!**

 **-Brian ;)**


	2. The Legend of Lake Verity

**Yes, this lives! Though I don't expect anyone to actually read this, I've decided to revive this since Discorded Voyage seems to be ignored and I'm still trying to smooth over the next Danganronpa Island and Chapter 3 Sinning.**

 **If by some chance you are reading this, enjoy!**

* * *

Episode 2: The Legend of Lake Verity

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_ went the alarm clock, receiving a groan from a groggy Lucas in response. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep- the Diamonds had spent quite a bit of the night celebrating- and was in no mood to leave the comfort of his sheets.

"Lucas, I heard the alarm!" cried his mother from downstairs. "Get up or your breakfast is gonna be Pearl's dinner!"

 _Beep Beep Beep Bee-_ Reluctant and annoyed, Lucas slammed his hand on the snooze button as he rose up from his bed, noticing a lump by the foot and smiled. It was Leif, slumbering peacefully and oblivious to the sounds that were going on. He still couldn't get over it, he had his own Pokemon at long last. Still, as he sneakily got out of bed- trying his best to not disturb his new friend's slumber- he thought back to yesterday. Somehow, he was able to hear the Turtwig's voice in perfect English, the same with Barry's Chimchar. This hadn't been that great a shock to the youth- looking back on it, there had been times where he could occasionally hear Pearl's voice as well, along with some other Pokemon. As a child, his mother and friends all dismissed it as just a child playing make-believe, but Lucas knew what he had heard. Still, he enjoyed keeping it a secret of sorts, like it was some sort of joke only he knew the punchline to.

Dressed in his normal attire, Lucas made his way downstairs when suddenly, Leif jumped out of bed and stepped right beside him.

 _"Mornin', Lucas!_ " greeted the chipper turtle. Lucas kneeled down and pet his Pokemon in return, much to Leif's joy.

Breakfast was a normal affair- pancakes and bacon for the Diamonds and some Pokefood for Pearl and Leif, the former annoyed at having to share, but the latter all too willing to. Lucas was concerned about Pearl's attitude towards Leif but according to his mother, this was nothing to worry about. "She's just used to it being the three of us, she'll adjust," Johanna assured him.

After eating and subsequently cleaning, Lucas retreated to his bedroom and turned on the TV, hoping to find something to watch.

 _"How many channels and nothin' on?"_ Lief shook his head, making Lucas grin. Their channel surfing continued until they came across a very peculiar advertisement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Trainers of all across the Sinnoh Region!" dramatically declared the announcer's voice. "It's already that time once again- the sign-ups for the Sinnoh Pokemon League have opened up, it's League Season already! For those of you who've lived under a rock, let me be the one to explain how this goes down! Trainers from all over the Region must challenge the eight Gyms located all across Sinnoh and defeat their Leader, earning their Gym Badge as proof. Collect all eight within the deadline and you'll qualify for the Lily of the Valley Conference, this year located in none other than Jubilife City! The winner of this tournament will earn the privilege to challenge the Elite For and the reigning Champion herself, Ms Cynthia and may very well become the new Champion of the Sinnoh Pokemon League! But remember, sign-ups will be due soon, so if you want to join, register now!"

Lucas changed the channel again, much to Leif's surprise. _"Lucas, why'd you do that? I wanted to learn more!"_

"Because we aren't joining, Leif," Lucas explained. "The League is for serious Trainers and I only just got you yesterday. There's no way I'm ready for something as big as that!" The Turtwig pouted, but Lucas stayed firm on his belief. Lucas knew that if he were to try and register with a Pokemon he only had for a day, he'd be the laughing stock of the Region! It was simply too risky, and he wasn't about to put himself nor Leif into that kind of stressful situation. Perhaps if he waited a year or two, when he was more seasoned and had more Pokemon to work with...

Morning turned into afternoon when the phone rang. "I got it!" Lucas called, startling the drowsy Leif and Pearl. Lucas saw the caller ID and rolled his eyes.

"Is there any reason why you called instead of barging down my door like you usually do?" Lucas sarcastically muttered.

"I was thinking you might've been in deeper crud with the old lady is all," Barry defensively replied, Lucas imagining the doofy look that would be on his face had Barry been there in-person. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about, can you meet me at Lake Verity later? Sooner rather than later, actually?"

"I guess so," Lucas replied. "I've already finished my chores, so I think I should be allowed. Just tell me this won't end up like yesterday."

"You know I can't make promises I can't keep, L," Barry mischievously replied. "See ya!" Lucas rolled his eyes as Barry hung up. Just then, his mother walked up to him and asked what Barry wanted.

"He wanted to meet up at the lake later, said it was important," Lucas replied.

"Ah, I see," Johanna nodded. "Well, if you're going out, I'd recommend you also make your way to Sandgem some time soon to properly thank Professor Rowan for giving you your Pokemon. I know you're already grateful but..."

Lucas shook his head as he donned his coat and hat. "No, I understand what you mean. I was actually thinking of doing the same." It had been late at night when the two encountered the professor, so maybe it wouldn't hurt to convince Barry as well. Suddenly, he felt a tug at his pant leg and saw it was Leif.

"Ah yes, take Leif with you," his mother insisted. "So you don't have another incident like last time. Just thinking about what happened to poor Barry..." Lucas winced as he recalled Barry's encounter with the Starly yesterday... and how he sat back and did nothing. Some friend he was, he thought to himself. Even if he had very little in the way of doing anything to help, he still should have done something!

Lucas decided to forgo his bike on favor of walking over to Barry's. He knocked on the door and was greeted by the boy himself, who grinned ear to ear as always. The bandages on his fingers were changed, Lucas noticed, but otherwise Barry seemed no worse for the wear.

"Hey, my bud, buddy~" he sang in his terrible singing voice.

"I'm amazed that you're allowed out of the house after yesterday, if I'm being honest," Lucas said with a roll of his eye.

"Because I'm just _that_ awesome, didn't you know?" Barry cockily grinned.

"Yes, that's exactly it," Barry's mother, Samantha chimed in from, behind. "Oh, and good afternoon, Lucas!"

"Afternoon, Mrs. Berlitz," Lucas replied politely, tipping his hat.

"Neckbeard alert!" Barry joked.

"I can go home, you know."

"But ya won't!" Damn, Barry Berlitz was using logic. Lucas never thought he'd see the day.

"Now this is normally the part where I warn you boys not to get into trouble, but it seems like that's never not going to happen," Samantha said before sighing. "Can you at least tell me you'll try and be safe?"

"Can do, Momma!" Barry saluted before pulling out his PokeBall. "Wukong's got my back in case anything goes pear-shaped, just like I said! And L's got me too, right?"

Lucas nodded. "We'll try our best, Mrs. Berlitz," he assured her before the two departed for their destination, making a quick stop at Lucas's to go fetch his bike.

As they slowly pedaled to Lake Verity, Lucas asked, "So, what's the verdict? How'd your dad take the news?" Lucas knew to tread carefully as far as Barry's dad was concerned. Not that he was a bad man, far from it, but he also knew that Palmer Berlitz's job prevented him from being with his family as much as Barry would like.

"Well after the scolding about how careless I was, he said that if Mom asks, he said I'm banned from my Wii," Barry explained.

"But you don't have a Wii," Lucas pointed out. Barry merely grinned, which told Lucas all he needed to hear.

After a minute or so's pedalling Lucas asked, "So, Wukong?"

"Shut up, Lucas." The dark-haired boy snickered at his friend, who gave a rude gesture in response.

As the two reached the town outskirts, Lucas finally asked just what Barry had planned.

"I was planning on going to see Professor Rowan, thank him properly for letting me have Wukong, y'know? But before _that_ , there's this rumor that's been going around that this Legendary Pokemon hanging around Verity and I was thinking we could go catch it!"

"You want to catch a Legendary that might not even exist?" Lucas asked incredulously. _"The biggest surprise is that I'm surprised at all, really."_ "And what pray tell do you plan on using? Last I checked, you don't have any Balls."

"Neither do you, what's your point?" Barry said with a childish smirk, making Lucas facepalm at his immaturity. "C'mon, imagine the look on Rowan's face when we show it off to him!" Despite Lucas's protests, the blond boy rushed off ahead.

The Verity Lakefront was just outside of Twinleaf Town, a small and cozy forest with the eponymous lake shining brightly in the afternoon sun. Allegedly, it was home to the Pokemon called "The Being of Emotion", though Lucas was skeptical as to whether such a Pokemon even existed, let alone resided in such an obscure location. Lucas and Barry had been coming here for years, ever since they were children, it was in fact the very reason they became friends...

 **"Hey, are you okay?" asked a small boy with bright yellow hair. Lucas looked up and his tear-stained orbs met the strange boy's, who gave a big grin.**

 **"N-No..." admitted Lucas, who tried wiping the tears from his eyes. He wasn't some crybaby!**

 **"Yeah, I figured," Blond chuckled.**

Lucas was shaken from his reminiscing by Barry yelling, "All right, we're here! That Legendary Pokemon won't know what hit him! We've got this, buddy!"

 _"We won't if you keep shouting..."_ Lucas thought.

"It's definitely here, it says so right on the sign!" Barry added by pointing at a sign right by the entrance to the forest. Lucas rolled his eyes and the two went in.

The two parked their bikes near a tree right by the entrance and Barry signaled Lucas to follow him. As they walked, Lucas thought he saw something rustle in the bushes and shook his head. Now wasn't the time to wander off like that fateful day...

 **"Stay away from that boy!"**

 **"Honestly, how can a family live like that?"**

 **"Sorry, Lucas, but my Mommy and Daddy said I can't play with you anymore."**

 **"They say your Mom is a bad person..."**

 **" _No she's not_!" little Lucas thought to himself but was too afraid to say aloud. The five year old simply couldn't understand it, he and Mommy had been living alone their whole lives, why were they picking on him now for it? Day in and day out it had been like this, he couldn't even find the strength to go to school anymore!**

 **It was all his fault, he told himself. Because of him, Mommy had to stop Coordinating in order to take care of him, that's why his grandparents wouldn't come visit them anymore and why the town she grew up in suddenly shunned her when they moved in. There was only one solution in his young mind- runaway! That way, Mommy could have her old life back and everyone will like her again. She'll be sad for a bit, he knew, but in time, she'll forget about the little parasite (what Micah's Daddy called him the other day) that ruined her life and be even happier than ever!**

 **Packing a pillow and blanket along with one set of clothes into his bag, he snuck out the door and made his way to... to... well, Lucas hadn't quite figured out that part yet. He wasn't sure where he could** **go either. Soon enough, he found himself outside the town limts, somehow managing to escape detection...**

Lucas felt Barry nudging his shoulder, returning him to the then and now. "Check this out, L. What's that guy doing?" Barry pointed at a man staring out into Lake Verity, his blue hair swaying in the breeze.

"... The flowing time, the expanding space..." he muttered in a deep, commanding-sounding voice. Lucas couldn't quite make out the rest, but something told him that was for the best. Suddenly, the man turned and Lucas was surprised at seeing how young he looked, in spite of his tired appearance and general presence of a man who was far beyond his years.

"Excuse me," he said to Barry, who was standing in his way. Without hesitation, Barry scooted out of his general direction and allowed the man to pass through. Several seconds passed in silence, neither boy able to quite comprehend what had just occurred.

"What was that about?" Barry asked, more to himself than anyone else. "Weird guy. Ah well, whatever. C;mon, L! We've got a Legendary Pokemon to catch!"

Barry took off ahead and Lucas stayed back a bit some, deciding to let Leif out of his PokeBall for the time being, allow him to get a good look of the area. Leif nuzzled against Lucas's leg as the young teen continued to reminisce, staring out into the lake. He wasn't sure what was causing these flashbacks, but they kept coming regardless.

 **Lucas was starting to get scared as he continued walking around the outskirts of Twinleaf. The chirps of the Starly and the piercing gazes of the Bodoof were scaring him. He was starting to doubt his plan...** _No_ **, he thought to himself. There wasn't any chance of turning back now! This was all for Mommy, so he had to be a strong boy!**

 **At least, that's what was going through his mind when he found himself almost stepping on a Starly , who was about as pleased with this development as you'd expect. Lucas had tried to plead with the Starling Pokemon, but to no avail as it moved to peck him. Lucas took off running, throwing his backpack at the Starly to try and distract it.**

 **Lucas eventually found himself in a forest and in hopes of evading the bird, tossed himself into a bush and stayed there for what felt like forever. As he collected himself, he realized that he had abandoned his stuff in his haste. Now he was without any thing to sleep with or change into! This plan was just getting worse and worse. He knew that this was for the best, and a part of him even believed that this is what he deserved for throwing it away. Lucas tried not to let the tears fall out from his eyes, he couldn't cry now...**

Lucas was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a animalistic cry, getting him at attention.

 _"What the heck was that!?"_ Leif asked.

"You heard it too, right!?" asked Barry, who had returned to Lucas. "That had to be the Pokemon's cry just now! This is our chance, L, so let's do it!" The two boys and Turtwig slowly moved towards the direction they heard the cry from when Barry almost face-planted.

"B, you alright?" Lucas asked, concerned for his friend.

"I just realized I have no PokeBalls aside Wukong's. I don't suppose you...?"

 _"Oh for Pete's sake, Barry,"_ Lucas thought while facepalming.

Suddenly, from out of the bushes came not a Legendary Pokemon, but a regular Starly, or at least it would be regular if not for its left eye being shut for some reason. As it stared the boys down, Barry in particular, it dawned on Lucas that this was possibly one of the Starlies they had encountered yesterday... and it looked ready for round two, it seemed. As if on instinct, Lucas stepped forward and tried to stare it down right back.

"Please, just leave us be, okay? We don't want to cause any trouble, honest!"

The Starly scoffed. _"You two and that friend with the Piplup were the ones that caused this trouble! Because of that Bubble, my eyes has been all hurt and I ended up getting lost from my brothers as we flew away!"_ he said.

"Look, I'm sorry about that," Lucas apologized, to Barry's confusion. "But you can't hole us up here like this, we have to go somewhere!"

 _"Watch me!"_ cried the Starly as it attacked. As it dived forward at Lucas, he then remembered that he had a Pokemon of his own out.

"Leif, Tackle!" Lucas told his Turtwig who obliged, crashing into the bird.

 _"Take that, you bully!"_ Leif said, glaring at the Starly.

"Well that happened," Barry noted. "Hey, since we're already heading there, maybe we could ask Rowan if he can hook us up with some PokeBalls? He did say we could come to him for anything, right?"

"I guess so," Lucas shrugged, returning Leif to his PokeBall. As they began to leave, Lucas heard a sob and turned around. It had come from the Starly.

 _"Yeah, that's right, just go! Just like my brothers! Leaving me behind all alone..."_

Suddenly, Lucas found himself drawing forward to the crying Pokemon, much to Barry's confusion. "Dude, what are you doing?" he asked.

 **Eventually, Lucas came out of the bush, distraught about what to do now. He had no clothes, no way of staying warm, he hadn't eaten in hours and had no idea where he was, not to mention how dark it was getting! Lucas should've realized how stupid his plan was...**

 **Before he knew it, Lucas started to sniffle and tears rolled down his eyelids. He couldn't stop himself in this situation, so he allowed himself to bawl at what a little baby he was being. Mommy really was better off without him if he was going to be so stupid, he thought to himself. Before he knew it, he felt a weird presence in front of him and looked up.**

 **"Hey, are you okay?" asked a small boy with bright yellow hair. Lucas looked up and his tear-stained orbs met the strange boy's, who gave a big grin.**

 **"N-No..." admitted Lucas, who tried wiping the tears from his eyes. He wasn't some crybaby!**

 **"Yeah, I figured," Blond chuckled.**

"Hey, I'm sorry about that... I didn't mean to hurt you, I just acted on instinct," Lucas said, trying to comfort the Pokemon.

"Barry!" **cried a man rushing up to the boys, looking like an older version of Blond or rather, Barry. "What did I** _ **just** _**tell you? Don't run off around these parts!"**

 **"Sorry, dad," Barry apologized. "But look! I found him! Told you he went this way!" It was then Barry's Dad noticed Lucas and allowed himself to smile a bit. In turn Lucas saw the man carry his backpack in one hand, still containing his supplies.**

 **"You're Lucas, right?" he asked. When Lucas nodded, he added, "I'm Palmer and he's Barry, we're your neighbors. Your mom asked us to help look for you. Been worried sick, she has."**

 **"W-Worried?" Lucas asked, confused. "She couldn't be, she should be happy-"**

 **"Now that's enough, son," Mr. Palmer said sternly, but not unkindly. "I'm not sure where you've gotten that idea from, though I can hazard a guess, but stop thinking that right now."**

 **"Yeah!" Barry added loudly. "Your mom's been searching all over town for ya, and I bet you wanna see her too, don't you?"**

 **Lucas reluctantly nodded. He was surprised that his mother was so worried, to the point where she'd asked for help from the same townspeople that had shunned her. And even more surprising was that someone actually helped! Lucas begun crying again. All this time he had assumed she'd be happy with him gone and all he had done was make her even more upset.**

 **They returned to the Diamond residence where Johanna grabbed her son in the tightest embrace she could create. "Lucas, I was worried sick! How could you do that!? Do you know how awful my life would be without you in it!?" she cried.**

 **"No, I didn't," he admitted. "But now I do! And promise I'll never do it again! I'lI never make you cry again, Mommy!" Johanna hugged Lucas even tighter in reply.**

 **The next day, Lucas sat alone again at lunch until he noticed a presence sir next to him, turning out to be Barry.**

 **"Uh, Barry?" Lucas asked.**

 **"Yeeeeessssss?" Barry stretched out his reply with a wife grin that seemed almost infectious.**

 **"Why are you sitting next to me?"**

 **"Why not?" Barry asked back as if Lucas had said the dumbest thing ever.**

 **"Because everyone hates me," Lucas replied as if it were the most simple thing in existence.**

 **"Aren't I a part of "everyone"? And I don't hate you."**

 **Lucas almost dropped his sandwich he was so stunned. "Why?"**

 **"Did you do something bad?" Barry said, again answering a question with a question.**

 **"I don't have a Daddy." This made Barry laugh, which made Lucas frown.**

 **Barry's eyes widened and he flailed his arms around when he realized he had upset his compainion. "No no no no no no! I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at everyone else! I've been trying to ask my parents about why everyone was so mean to you and your mom and wouldn't help us yesterday but they wouldn't tell me! And it's over something that stupid?"**

 **"It's not stupid to me..." Lucas was starting to cry, which made Barry slap himself.**

 **"Well, if they give you any guff for it, come to me!" Barry prudly said, pointing at his chest.**

 **"Why?" Lucas asked.**

 **"Cuz that's what friends do."**

 **"We're... Friends?" Could it be true, was he really making a friend for the first time?**

 **"Yep!" Barry's smile was wide and briggbabf welcoming and at long last, Lucas finally felt like smiling back.**

Lucas carefully placed the Starly in his basket and he and Barry started pedalling as fast as they could towards Sandgem Town, in hopes of getting the Pokemon to safety soon. As they pedalled, Barry looked over at Lucas and smiled.

He was really glad to have a friend.

* * *

 **As you can see, I'm taking the anime's version of the League and adding it to my own story. Mostly because I've never been a fan of how the protagonist just randomly decides to tackles the gyms/E4 for lolz and there seems to be no structure to the leagues in the games. So I'm giving a little more meat to everything. Besides, who doesn't love a good Tournament Arc?**

 **This is only a smidge of Lucas's backstory ftr, I will be adding more as the story goes on. Hope you like what you see so far!**

 **And that wraps up this chapter! As always tell me what you liked/didn't like and don't forget to favorite/follow/check out my other stuff!**

 **Ja ne, see ya later!**

 **\- Brian**

 **Next Time: "A Line in the Sandgem"- Lucas and Barry take the injured Starly to Sandgem Town and Barry reveals what he wanted to talk about.**


End file.
